The Blessing of the Ages
by MoonyPadfootProngs14
Summary: When Allie, who once thought herself a Muggle, is taken into the wizarding world by a character in one of her favorite books, she is elated. However, all is not well in the wizarding world, and Allie did not count on Voldemort knowing her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fan fiction! This is MoonyPadfootProngs14 writing. This is my first story, so no flamers pretty please, but i do like constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is my OC, Allie. The rest belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy the story, and Review!**

Allie grinned as she buried her nose in her favorite book. She had read it to many times to count, but the odd thing was, no one she knew acted like it existed. Whenever she went on a rant about how good it was, or what she thought should have happened, she got strange looks, and she did that quite often. She was a little, no, a lot obsessed with Harry Potter, the Marauders especially. Except for Peter. When she drew them (which was quite a lot), she either drew him in Slytherin colors, or left him out altogether. She smiled again, and shut her book, only to pick up a bit of charcoal. Hmm…. What to draw? Unconsciously the charcoal ghosted over the paper, mapping out Diagon Alley, with the Marauders smirking mischievously outside a joke shop.

"I wonder", Allie thought, then she nodded decisively to herself. She finished shading the planes of Remus' face, and scowled as she drew the scars. He was her favorite Marauder, that was for sure, and she couldn't help but think of him as a real person. Naturally, it bugged her that he had to endure horrible agony every month.

"It wasn't fair", she thought hotly as she began sketching herself in. Her brown eyes lost in thought, she contemplated what it would be like to go to Hogwarts with the Marauders. She could see herself wreaking havoc alongside them, using magic expertly to royally piss off the Slytherins. She sighed as she added waves to her brown hair, then jumped as a silver light shot through the room. Allie froze in shock. It looked like someone was Apparating! Quickly, she added the finishing touches to her drawing, and turned, full of hope.

"YES!" her mind screamed. The light had disappeared, leaving a fifteen year old Remus Lupin in its place.

"Er, aren't you supposed to be dead? And, you know, a character in a book?" Allie questioned, feeling very excited. He nodded.

"However, we are very real." He answered, raising an eyebrow at her excited expression. "All of this is Dumbledore's doing, and it probably won't sound very real." She cracked up at his serious expression.

"You crazy boy" she gasped. "I've been wanting to believe this since I was eight." She waved for him to go on, and he finally grinned.

"So, Professor Dumbledore has decided that you have the Blessing of the Ages, whatever that is, and I'm supposed to bring you, along with your parents, back in time so Voldemort won't be able to ruin so many lives. He wants you to replace Peter in the Marauders, so that he can't pass info. You've been subconsciously creating portals all this time." He looked at her confused face, and sighed. "Your drawings." He deadpanned. "When McGonagall comes with your parents, we'll be able to go." He cocked his head, and said, "I think that's them now." Suddenly, the door swung open, and her excited parents came in, tailing a stern looking McGonagall. She started explaining all of the details to her and her parents, but the only thought that ran through her head was, "I'm a witch, I'm a witch, I'm a witch!" Suddenly, the drawing glowed, and she felt a cold wind rush past, blinding her. When it cleared, they were standing in a sunlight Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing around her room, throwing last minute necessities, and then some into her trunk, she failed to notice the tall silhouette in her doorway. Finally, as she tried and failed to pirouette, he burst out laughing, causing her to turn around.

"Moony!" she cried, fling herself at him in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," he choked out. She stepped back, looking sheepish.

"Help me pack," she ordered imperiously. He looked at her incredulously, it was 9:00am, September first, and the train left in two hours. He let out an exasperated sigh, but obediently picked up the crumpled robes on the floor, folding them neatly before placing them in her trunk. He gaped as she dumped nearly 100 books on her bed.

"Even I don't read that much Colt! And how are you planning to fit them all in your trunk anyway?" He questioned. She winked, and pulled out a beaded bag, saying,

"Undetectable Extension Charm." He nodded in understanding, and then he crawled under her bed to look for the loose floorboard where she kept all of her chocolate.

"Aha!" He cried, clutching his prize tightly. She grinned, chucked the last jumper into the black hole that was her trunk. She put the chocolate in her beaded bag, and grabbed her trunk, shoving it down the stairs with a *THUMP*, Remus right behind her.

"MUM!" she cried. "WE'RE READY!" Her mother' footsteps came out of the kitchen, and she led them to the car. As they drove to Kings Cross, Allie took her magically tampered with iPod out, and put a headphone in, giving the other to Remus. She soon took it back, however, when he started messing with the music. They argued pointlessly back and forth, neither of them willing to give in. They were so caught up in their playful bickering; they didn't notice that they were at the station until her mom shoved them out the door. They looked up in surprise from their place on the ground, and then started cracking up, her mom watching in amusement. As their laughter died down, they took their trunks and Nimrod, Allie's owl, and made their way to the platform. After saying goodbye, with many promises to write, they ran onto Platform 9 ¾, looking for James and Sirius. Allie frowned; they must be running late again. Remus dragged her onto the train after a few minutes of fruitless searching, and they made their way to the back, where their compartment was located. It was the biggest one, as they had enlarged last year, not wanting to be cramped with the three boys shooting up like beanstalks. She smiled as she stepped inside; everything looked exactly the same, from the pictures on the walls, to the carvings under the seats. Allie dropped her trunk on the floor, collapsing heavily onto her seat. Remus raised an eyebrow, but put up her trunk easily as well. Darn him and his werewolf strength. Remus looked over at her and smirked.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked. He nodded smugly, and dropped into the seat next to hers, lying down and putting his head in her lap. He pulled out a book, but was soon lulled to sleep by the rocking of the train.

When Sirius and James came sprinting into the compartment, they saw an amused Allie attempting to wake a slumbering Remus who had his head in her lap, holding a book over his chest. She looked up as they came in, putting a finger to her lips. They took in the evil smile spreading across her face, and they quickly sat down. She put her mouth down next to Remus' ear, and yelled.

"MOONY YOU'RE ON FIRE!" He jumped up, looking panicked as he dropped to the floor, rolling around to try and get rid of the nonexistent fire. Soon he noticed them laughing, and he childishly stuck his tongue out at them before moving back to his original spot. Allie looked over at Sirius, who was choking on laughter, to James, who had tears in his eyes. Remus huffed, and crossed his arms, making Allie snicker.

"Aww, is Widdle Wemus upset?" she teased. He nodded empathetically.

"Well then, SUCK IT!" she cried, howling with laughter at his comically open mouth. Sirius fell back onto the floor, practically shaking. Then, she realized the train was actually shaking. She looked over at James, who had noticed as well.. As the shaking intensified, Remus and Sirius glanced up, alarmed. Allie fingered her wand, comforted by the feel of it. She almost laughed. Six years ago, she wouldn't have believed she would actually say that. Heck, six years ago she wouldn't think that she would one day have a wand! Suddenly, a BANG! Interrupted her musings, and a high pitched scream filled the air. What little color that was in James' face left it.

"Lily", he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all of you wonderful fan fiction readers. MoonyPadfootProngs14 again, and I am very curious as to why no one has reviewed. I know that I have had a lot of people reading my story, but no reviews. By the way, do any of you know of this one Draco/Hermione fan fic? It has Ron cheating on Hermione with Draco's girlfriend, then Draco makes her pretty to get back at Ron? I'm not usually a fan of those two together, but this one was very well written. Without further ado, I present, Chapter Three.**

"Lily!" James screamed, running out the door, his wand outstretched. Sirius followed grimly, Remus rushing behind him. Allie was frozen in place, unable to move. Then another scream rent the air, along with James' distraught cry of Lily's name. Allie felt her legs move of their own accord, and she found herself hurtling towards the crowd that was gathering around a compartment. She didn't notice she hadn't drawn her wand, all she knew was that her mission was in danger, and besides that, she had grown to care for these people even more, and didn't want to see them hurt. As she neared the mob, she noticed that they were students in silver masks, the wannabe Death Eaters at Hogwarts. She hadn't realized there were so many. She wormed her way through the crowd, somehow unnoticed. As she reached the front she gasped. Lily was on the floor, her blood dying the carpet a deep, dark red. Tears were streaming down her face. A ring of brave Gryffindors were fighting off the Slytherins. James was on his knees next to Lily, trying frantically to stop the bleeding. But that wasn't what made her blood boil. Some of their masks had fallen off, revealing Malfoy, Snape, Mulciber, Avery, and Rosier. They were grinning maniacally, wands out. With slow, controlled movements, she walked up to Malfoy, and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, she punched him in the nose. He dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. Dead silence followed. Not a single spell was shot, nor any curses cast. The Slytherins looked shocked, disbelief etched on their faces. James and Sirius grinned at her, and Remus gave her thumbs up. She smiled back. Suddenly, a Slytherin shouted,

"Get her!" and the battle began again. James was still next to Lily, using his shirt as bandages, and holing up a shield with his other hand. Sirius was standing between them and the attackers, dueling like mad with Snape, who seemed to want to get to Lily. She could see Alice and Frank fighting back to back with Mulciber and Avery, Remus holding his own against Goyle, and Cass protecting Lily side by side with Sirius. A hex came her way, and she ducked, flinging out her hand. Allie looked up just in time to see Crabbe drop to the floor, Stunned. She quickly drew her wand as Rosier approached, a sneer on his face.

"You think you can beat me?" he taunted. "You couldn't even beat a Flobberworm, could you, you filthy Mudblood." She growled at him, and ducked a Stunner he sent her way. She started sending hexes his way, not trying too hard in case she hurt him and revealed her abilities. She tried to block out his voice, but some comments got under her skin.

"Looks like your little Mudblood friend can't win a fight. I shouldn't expect anything more from you and the rest of the riffraff. But the one that really drove her over the edge was the one when he threatened her sister.

"I bet your little sister would make some nice entertainment. I've never gotten the chance to torture a little kid before, should be interesting, don't you think?" He mocked, eyes gleaming with malice. Allie stopped moving, but her wand kept defending her. She tried to control her breathing, but to no avail. Her baby sister was off limits. She was one year old, and looked like a miniature Allie. Ava had a head full of brown hair, and big, doe like brown eyes. Her first word was broom. And ever since she had been able to crawl, she had attached herself to Allie and scarcely let go. She was more of a mom to her than their own mum, which was saying something. And now this….thing was threatening her. And she was out for blood. Her mind went blank; the sounds of the battle faded from her ears, and power surged through her. Her hair snapped free of the elastic and rose in a sheet around her, crackling with magical energy. Her eyes smoldered with blood lust. For the first time, Allie noticed fear in Rosier's eyes.

"I suggest," she started, her voice cold, "That you run." The fear in Rosier's eyes was more pronounced now, but he tried to cover it up with false bravado.

"Why should I? Mudbloods have no authority over me."

Allie snapped. She didn't know why, but the insult had stung. Ignoring her wand, only knowing that she wanted to hurt him as bad as possible, she didn't notice the fighting around her was gone. Lily had been cleaned up, and was leaning on James for support; she was pale from blood loss. The rest of the Gryffindors in their year had formed a loose circle around the two enemies, watching in worry. They knew their friend well enough not to interfere until it was necessary, but Sirius was still holding Remus back. It wasn't easy, considering the full moon was in a couple of days, and soon Frank had to help. He, along with Alice, Cass, and Lily knew he was a werewolf, and when they had found out, they cornered him and told him off for thinking they would tell people. Then they had produced a heaping bag of chocolate, and you could easily hear him whimper with longing. Needless to say, he quickly believed them. Now, with the full moon in a few days, he was almost impossible to hold back. They all watched in horror as Allie leapt for Rosier's throat, her wand lying discarded, hair crackling with gold lightning, her eyes burning with hate. As soon as she touched his neck, his skin blistered, and he howled in pain. Allie took a step back, terrified by what she had done. Her eyes wide, she picked up her wand and shot a jet of water at him, dulling the pain. He scrambled up, clutching his throat, glaring at her.

"We're not done yet, Mudblood," he spat out, then fled back to the snakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Hey, Hey all of you lovely people. I am very excited to say I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! I never knew how exciting getting reviews was. I can finally relate to all of you people begging for reviews. So, I want to say thank you to ****Kali-WolfChilde, as she was my first reviewer. This chapter is in your honor. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you ignore the Sirius Black and Remus Lupin tied up and in my closet. **

**Sirius: HELP US! SHE SAYS SHE WONT LET US GO UNTIL SHE HAS 100 REVIEWS. I BEG OF YOU!**

**Remus: Padfoot, shut up. At least she's giving us chocolate. That's a reasonable price, don't you think?**

**Me: Thank you Remus, for talking sense. Sirius, you're not being tortured. I'm just holding you hostage in very nice conditions and bending your character to my will. Now shut up and eat your chocolate.**

Allie stared after Rosier, terrified. Remus came up behind her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Allie. We need to get you back to the compartment." Sirius nodded, serious for once in his life, and slung his arm around her other shoulder so she was sandwiched between them. They led her away, leaving James, Cass, Alice and Frank to get Lily back to her compartment. As she sat down in her seat, she stared at her hands numbly.

"Allie," Remus said quietly. "You've gone into shock." She cracked a grin.

"I have. Gee, I hadn't noticed." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Sirius let out a relieved breath.

"Thank Merlin. You're back to normal." She scowled, and stuck her tongue out at him. *CRACK* Allie jumped, and twisted in her seat. Remus was snapping bars of chocolate in half. He gave her an apologetic smile, and handed her and Sirius large pieces. She took it gratefully, Right then, the door slid open, and James walked in, stealing a piece of chocolate.

"Chocolate's always the answer with you, isn't it, Moony?" James commented. "Lily's all right, Cass is really good with the healing stuff. I just went to the driver, he said that we'll be at Hogwarts really soon, and that Dumbledore is furious with the Slytherins." He added, looking smug. He sat down across from her, next to Sirius.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Remus asked from his place beside her. She shook her head.

"I don't know what happened myself, to be honest. Can we just forget about it until we can't anymore?" she pleaded. The boys nodded. The train jerked to a halt, and they filed out, looking somber.

"Hi Hagrid!" They called. He waved cheerfully at them as they leapt into the carriages.

"He must not have heard about what happened." James muttered. Sirius looked out the window, thinking hard.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he crowed triumphantly. He looked like his old self again, grey eyes full of mirth, and a smile a mile wide.

"We must take it upon ourselves to cheer everybody up!" They leant forward, putting what they called their plotting faces on, something they had perfected over the years. Allie's chocolate eyes were twinkling, and she had an evil looking smile on her face. Her brown hair was currently in the process of being re-braided, she never let it down, and the first one had gotten ruined. James' eyes were wide and excited behind his glasses, and a devious smirk was plastered to his face. He messed up his hair until it looked like he had just jumped of a broom. Remus, however, was the most surprising. His amber eyes sparked with usually hidden mirth, and the crooked smile gracing his face was matched by none. It was understandable, as he usually came up the ideas for their pranks, but shocking to people who didn't know him well enough.

"So, I was thinking,"

"No, that won't work,"

"Maybe we could…?"

"Ooh, good idea!"

"Yeah, let's do that!"

"And if we added this, then…,"

"Perfect!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey Hey all of you wonderful fanfictioners. I would like to give a shout out to my first four reviewers, PiperHalliwell23, gimarkly2013, Maddaz a Hatter, and Kali-WolfChilde. Keep in mind that I won't recognize any more reviewers, as it just creates long authors notes. So! Time to answer a few questions. Allie did start in her first year, and she did become one of the Marauders then. I only started in sixth year because that is when more of the romance stuff starts, and it is more interesting to write about them at that age. I will be doing flashbacks so you can get an idea of what happens during her first five years at Hogwarts. Cass is on of Allie's dorm mates. She wants to be a Healer, and is Lily's best friend. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just got back from Palm Springs, and before that, I was busy with science fair.**

**Disclaimer: I, the amazing and wonderful person that I am, do not own Harry Potter. However, with a Remus Lupin eating chocolate in my closet, and a Sirius Black tied up next to him, I'm ok with that.**

**Sirius: HELP ME! IM BEING HELD HOSTAGE! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR IS BEING RUINED!**

**Remus: Padfoot, if you would behave, she would untie you and let you use the bathroom.**

**Sirius: MOONY! WHY DID YOU REMIND ME THAT I HAVE TO PEE?**

**Me: Drip, drip, drip, drip… If you would like to help out a certain Sirius Black with his bladder issues, this story needs some more reviews!**

They all sat back and grinned at each other, their plotting look permanently plastered to their faces. The carriages stopped, and they clambered out, viewing the castle for the first time that year. Allie sucked in a breath. It was as beautiful and majestic as ever. Some days, she still couldn't believe that she was here. That she was in the world of Harry Potter, and was one of the Marauders. Heck that would be an accomplishment even if she hadn't jumped into her art and gone back in time. The boys were the most popular people in school, and they had dragged her up the social ladder with them. Sirius and Remus had their own fan clubs, which James got a kick out of. The only reason he didn't have one himself was because he made a big scene out of reprimanding them for trying to tempt him into being unfaithful to Lily, the only love of his life. Surprisingly, Sirius hated it. She had found out early on that all the rumors about him being a player were total rubbish. He was a big supporter of not cheating, as his dad had brought home a different girl each week, and his mom took it out on him and Regulus. Speaking of Reggie,..

"Hey Padfoot," Sirius turned his head to look at her.

'Isn't Reggie Coming this year?" She asked. He brightened up considerably. He loved his brother, and with Allie's help, had coaxed him out of his shell. He still lived at Grimmauld Place, but they had made plans for him to join Sirius at the Potters.

Allie was so lost in thought that she didn't notice they had reached the Entrance Hall until they bumped into Lily, looking perfectly healthy again, chatting to Cass and Marlene. Alice was probably already inside with Frank. Marlene's high pitched voice drifted over to them. Allie scowled. She didn't much like Marlene, she was too gossipy and boy-crazy. She didn't know how she had put up her for five years. Yep, that's right. Even at eleven she was obsessed. It was enough to make a girl scream. It didn't help that she was the leader of the Sirius Black Fan Club. Needless to say, Allie wasn't very pleased when she started hounding her for information on one of her best mates. It drove her insane! And she knew Sirius didn't like it either, as he and Remus often hid under her bed to escape their clutches. He actually used to like it, but then he discovered some of his more intense fans discussing his… better qualities. He was mortified, and promptly hid behind a guffawing James. Remus was chuckling as well, but developed a look of horror when the Ducks started to come after him. That was their name for them; the Ducks, because they would attempt to follow them everywhere.

"Oh Lilyflower!" James sang, startling Allie out of her reverie.

"No James," she sighed. Then, with a swish or her fiery hair, she was gone, taking Allie's dorm mates with her. James looked ecstatic.

"Did you hear that! She called me James!" He exclaimed, a dreamy look on his face. They sighed.

"Yes Prongs. We get it. She is the epitome of wonderfulness, beauty, and kindness. We know," Sirius said. Allie sighed.

"Prongs, if you really do love her, then you need my advice. You've been listening to Pads all these years, and that hasn't gotten you anywhere. I'm a girl, and I know things." He nodded his head at her, looking like a lost puppy.

"Try being friends with her first. Let her trust you, then ask her out, but do it nicely. After this morning, she will trust you a lot more, with you being protective and such, but she won't want to see you as mature. You think you can do that?" She asked. He nodded eagerly.

"Just for Merlin's sake, don't try to make her jealous. That never ends well." He nodded again.

"You know," he commented. "That's actually good advice."

"Course it is. Now, start the plan fast. I really can't handle another year of her grouching about you. Same with you," she added, directing her words to Sirius. "You have got to do something about those fan girls of yours. They're going to drive me mad!" Sirius looked at her incredulously.

"I've been trying for three years, Colt! Or does your newfound wisdom have a plan?" She sniffed indignantly.

"It's not newfound. And anyway, look at Prongs. He did it without my help."

"Huh?" he asked eruditely.

"Honestly, Pads, you're slower than we thought." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Padfoot," Allie said patiently. "Get a fake girlfriend. Pretend to be insulted when they flirt with you, and make a big production of proclaiming your love to her in the Great Hall."

Sirius grinned, finally understanding.

"Beautiful!" he proclaimed, wiping fake tears from his eyes. Then he looked up, a sad expression his face.

"But, whose going to be my protector from the Ducks?" he cried plaintively. Abruptly, a matchmaking idea came to mind.

"How about Cass?" she suggested. "We're on good terms with her, and she doesn't fawn all over you?" She could see a glint of excitement in his eyes as he nodded.

"Hmm, maybe this will be easier than I thought?" Allie mused.

"Come, my minions!" she called, linking arms with Remus.

"Forward, March!" Allie pulled Remus along, leaving him to grab onto James, who in turn snatched Sirius' arm. They had not gone two pace when the boys dug their heels into the ground and stopped moving. She put her arm out like Superman, and attempted to drag them forward.

"Move," she moaned, tugging on Remus.

"Nope," he sang. "Sorry love."

"Argh! Moony, you wound me!" She wailed dramatically. Then, a demonic looking grin settled on her face.

"So, you won't move, hmm? Well, what about if I do this?"

Allie leaned forward, her breath ghosting over his face. He gulped, and looked over at James and Sirius. James was attempting to hold back laughter at his friend's plight, and Sirius looked gleeful. They had listened to him mope about how she would never like him on nights when their dorm was empty of Allie. She stayed over quite a lot, whether it is that she was fed up with Marlene, or they were up too late plotting, and they just fell asleep there. She usually slept next to Remus, as they were the closest, but hey were so much like family it wasn't awkward. Well, not for her. Remus had looked over more than once to find James and Sirius sniggering at his blush when she curled up next to him. Surprisingly, no one had found out about the sleeping arrangements. Allie had always gotten up early enough to sneak back into her dorm before her dorm mates awoke.

Sirius smiled to himself. He loved playing matchmaker, contrary to popular belief, and he was a strong believer in Remus' happiness, as he would mope around for days on end, wallowing in self-disgust with his "furry little problem." Sirius turned his attention back to his friends as he felt himself being pulled along.

"Moony," he sang. "You're blushing!"

"Am not!" he protested vehemently.

"Sorry, mate," James said. "But you're as red as a strawberry." Remus scowled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all of you fan fiction readers. I've got a lovely new chapter here. And, I must say, I am slightly disappointed in the lack of reviews. I know that hundreds of people have read it, but not many have reviewed. So, before I update my next chapter, I would really like 15 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all.**

They made it through the Entrance Feast with no interruptions, the only discord happening when the Marauders came in late, right before Regulus was to be Sorted. As he was called up, Sirius and Allie yelled,

"Woo! Let's go Reggie!" The little eleven-year old grinned at them, and sat down on the stool. He sat there for a while, until it finally screamed,

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hall gasped in unison. One Black brother in Gryffindor, and now the other in Ravenclaw? That was practically unheard of. Suddenly, a, "Good for you, Reggie!" rang out. All eyes turned to the elder Black as he cheered on his younger brother. Gryffindor House started clapping, following their idol. Soon, Ravenclaw started clapping as Regulus took his seat. A red haired boy grinned at him, and shook his hand enthusiastically. He didn't seem to mind that he was a Black.

"This is wonderful," Allie muttered to herself. Remus, with his enhanced hearing, heard her and smiled happily.

"We've changed so many things. Having Regulus on our side could completely change the outcome. Just think," she said quietly. "All of the families torn apart, that need never happen." She smiled radiantly, her brown eyes lighting up. Remus nodded, amber eyes gleaming.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if we're doing the right thing, though. I mean, what about the good things that won't happen now. And," he hesitated. "What if Voldemort never dies?" he whispered nervously. Allie gave him a reassuring smile.  
>"Don't worry Moony. I gave Dumbledore all of the information, and at least one Horcrux has been destroyed. And besides, he can't surprise us. We do know the future, after all."<p>

"OI!" Startled, Remus and Allie looked up, and noticed Sirius looking at them with an exasperated look on his face. It was so reminiscent of McGonagall that she had to stifle a snigger.

"It's time," Sirius hissed. Allie's eyes widened and a smirk spread across her face. She leaned over the table, and flicked a drooling James on the back of the head.

"OW, Colt!" he whined. "What was that for?" She rolled her eyes at him.

If you've stopped your LilyWatching, it's time." His eyes lit up, and he readied his wand. They all glanced at each other.

"Ready?" Remus asked. They nodded in affirmation, and went into prank mode.

"Stage One, complete," Allie breathed when they finished. The prank wouldn't take place just yet; Remus had the great idea of paranoia. If they waited a bit, everyone would become nervous, and when it finally happened, it would have a far bigger effect. All too soon, Dumbledore had said his closing speech, the desserts disappeared, and they all stumbled sleepily up to the Tower. They all mumbled a 'Goodnight', and climbed the stairs, only to fall asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Allie woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked around her dorm. The time sprang out at her, 6:50. She had ten minutes before her roommates arose to Lily's Muggle alarm clock. She decided to shower now, as it was practically impossible to get bathroom time in a dorm with five girls in it. Except for Allie, of course. She was usually up and out the door in ten minutes, whereas the other girls took at least a half an hour, what with squabbling over make-up and such. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Then she snorted. In her old life, she had worn make-up. She had cared about boys and how she looked. Now, she couldn't give a crap. It was much more fun being best friends with guys instead of turning red and stuttering. She sighed. Sometimes she missed her old life, her old friends. Maggie was just as interested in Harry Potter as her, even though she couldn't see them. She thought Allie was making it up, but that it was a good story nonetheless. Allie shook herself, and looked sternly at her reflection. It would do no good to dwell on those thoughts. She quickly tied off her braid, and dried her hair with a charm that Lily had taught her. *BEEP BEEP BEEP!* Lily's alarm went off, and Allie jumped. She ran out of the dorm, eager to get out before the girls woke up, only stopping to grab her bag and Much Ado About Nothing, her favorite play by Shakespeare. She sprinted down the stairs, or she would have if they hadn't turned into a slide when she was two stairs down. She started shrieking expletives at the boys, waking up the rest of Gryffindor Tower. She managed to stay on her feet with balance acquired after years of the boys doing this. As she rounded the last curve, she saw the rest of the Marauders looking at her, amused by her cursing.

"MOONY!" she yelled. "CATCH M-OOOF!"

Allie looked up to see James and Sirius sniggering.

"Oh shut it," she grumbled.

"Mmfgh." A muffled groan came underneath her,

"Moony?" she asked, rolling over so she was facing him.

"'Sup," she greeted him, propping her arms up on his chest.

"Could you get off me?" Remus grumbled, his sandy hair royally messed up. She thought it looked much better this way, and told him so. He blushed a pale pink, before repeating his question.

"Oh, right," she said, rolling off of him and helping him up.

"Oh right?" he asked incredulously. "Really? No, 'So sorry for squishing you Moony, I do hope you aren't hurt." He crossed his arms, looking indignantly.

"Nope!" she exclaimed cheerily, linking arms with him and James. They wandered into the Great Hall, Sirius grumbling at James for dragging him out of the common room by his precious hair. Soon after they sat down, the rest of the school appeared. As Remus and Allie looked at James and Sirius in disgust at their eating habits, McGonagall gave them their schedules. To their delight, they had every class together. Their glee must have shown on their faces, because McGonagall fixed them with a stern look.

"I sincerely hope that I didn't make a mistake in placing the four of you in the same classes. Dumbledore," here she heaved a sigh, "Dumbledore believes that you have matured, and can be counted on not to wreak too much havoc this year." Her nostrils flared, and she stood there for a second before walking stiffly away.

"Should we?" Remus asked dubiously. They all looked at each other, wearing serious expressions. After a few seconds, their faces cracked, and they burst out laughing.

"Us," Sirius choked out. "Not cause mischief!"

"Who does she think we are?" James chortled, falling off the bench, toast still in his mouth. Remus snickered at him.

"C'mon, you hooligans!" Allie called. "We've got Transfiguration in five minutes!"


	7. Chapter 7

Remus looked up, alarmed. He shoved the last of the toast into his mouth, picked up his bag, and pulled James up off the floor.

"C'mon, move, move!" he cried while dragging James out of the Great Hall by his ear. "Padfoot, Colt, move faster!" he called over his shoulder at them. Allie grinned at him, and then turned to Sirius, eyes gleaming.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, holding up his hands. "Colt, what are you doing?"

"Taking a leaf out of Moony's book, you silly connigit!" And with that, she proceeded to drag him out, his bagel still in his mouth. She marched him to the Transfiguration classroom, and burst through the door just as the bell rang. McGonagall sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Take your seats, and next time, please at least try to be early."

Sirius saluted her, and said "Sir, yes sir…... oops."

Her nostrils were flaring, and that was never a good sign.

"You idiot," Allie whispered to him as they made their way to their seats. "You aren't supposed to call her sir! Never, ever imply that a woman is manly. She will take serious offense."

"Siriusly?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. She smacked the back of his head, and took the seat beside Remus.

"Idiot," she mumbled. Remus nodded slowly, taking out a quill and a sheet of parchment. Even after five years of being in the wizarding world, she never got over the fact that some wizards thought they were superior to Muggles, yet hadn't invented paper and pens yet. As Remus handed her a second sheet, he asked again if she thought they could really change things for the better. He didn't know what was supposed to happen in the future, just that it was bad enough for her to come. Allie nodded confidently.

"Course we can do it. He's just an arrogant twit."

Remus' mouth twitched. "I know, I know," he sighed. "But sometimes I just need to hear it. It is a bit much to ask for two sixteen year olds."

"A BIT!" Allie exclaimed loudly.

"Miss Jay!" McGonagall shouted. "Is there something you and would like to share with the class?"

Remus, who had the grace to blush, opened his mouth to explain, but Allie got there first.

"Well Professor, Remus and I were discussing the pointless fear of Lord MoldywoMMFGH!" Remus had slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Are you insane?" he hissed frantically. "We have class with the Slytherins today!"

Allie looked around the classroom in alarm. The Slytherins were glaring at her, furious at her blatant disrespect of their Dark Lord. Most of the Gryffindors appeared to be attempting to hold back laughter, but James and Sirius hadn't even tried.

"He's supposed to be the most feared wizard of all time!" James chortled.

"And you call him Lord Moldywart!" Sirius finished. They looked at each other, and in unison, shouted,

"Why didn't we think of that?" They cracked up again, falling out of their seats for dramatic effect.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall boomed. "Now. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no laughing matter. 15 points from Gryffindor."

They rest of the class passed by slowly, the only highlight being when James succeeded in turning his desk into a pig. As they filed out of class, Rosier hissed,

"Watch it, Mudblood." Allie scowled at him, and reached for her wand, but Remus intervened and led her away.

"You really need to be more careful, Colt." She scowled at him, and stuck her tongue out. He sighed; there was no way he was getting through to her. He dropped the subject, and they hurried to catch up to James and Sirius, who were going the wrong way.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of lectures and irritated Slytherins, and before they knew it, it was dinner time. As they sat down, they could see Reggie and the redheaded boy at the Ravenclaw table. Sirius' eyes lit up, and he walked over, ignoring the girls trying to catch his attention. He had a whispered conversation with his brother, and they stood up, Reggie dragging the other boy. They made their way to the Gryffindor table, and Reggie introduced his new friend to them.

"Allie, James, Remus," Reggie said. "Sirius wants you to meet somebody!" Allie snickered, and the redhead turned to her. His mouth dropped open, and he got a starry look in his eye.

"Of course, my dear Regulus!" James cried. "We would be honored if you would introduce your new acquaintance!" The younger boy blushed.

"This is Ben. Ben, these are my brother's friends. The one with glasses is James, the other boy is Remus, and-"

"And I'm Allie!" she said. "Nice to meet you!"

"So," James said. "What's your opinion on pranking?"

Ben's eyes lit up.

"I love pranking!" he said happily. Allie grinned.

"Aw, a kid after my own heart." Ben blushed, and looked up at her with adoring eyes.

"Well," Regulus said. "As lovely as this has been, Ben and I should be getting back to our own table. Bye." The two first years got up and went back to their own table, but not without Ben throwing another amorous look back at Allie.

"Looks like Colt's got an admirer," Sirius sang. She scowled at him.

"Oh, shut up Pads. He's a first year! Besides, you know I don't date."

"I've always wondered about that," James commented. "Do you like girls or something?"

She gaped at him. "No, you prat! I don't like girls! I just haven't found a guy worth my time yet! And besides," she muttered. "You would probably kill whoever I went on a date with."

"No, they wouldn't," Remus said. "I wouldn't let them." Allie smiled at him gratefully, and he felt his insides flutter.

As they finished dinner, Sirius commented on how stupid it was to have the first day of classes be on a Friday. James looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, but we got no homework, so we have tonight, Saturday, and Sunday to do whatever we want!" he exclaimed.

They went back to the Common Room, debating about having a party. James and Sirius were all for having it that night, but Allie reminded them that they didn't have any supplies. Finally, Remus, always the voice of reason, spoke up.

"How about we plan tonight, get the stuff tomorrow, and have the party on Sunday?" They stopped their conversation, and looked at him in surprise. Then, James grinned, and announce it to be 'perfect'.


	8. Chapter 8

As they entered the Common Room, James quickly shushed Sirius who was talking about having firewhiskey at the party. He had somehow heard Lily's voice through the din that was the Gryffindor Common Room, and didn't particularly want her hearing them talking about firewhiskey, seeing as they were underage.

Allie could tell that he really wanted to make a good impression on her this year, as last year hadn't been the greatest. There was that bit with Snape at the end of the year, right after their Defense exam. Allie really wished that it wouldn't have to happen, but she knew that it was the only way for the timeline to not be messed up. Well, she was planning on messing it up anyways, but Snape was part of the plan she couldn't mess up. It made her head hurt to think about it too much, so she dropped the thought, and turned her attention back to her friends.

James was arguing under his breath with Sirius about the firewhiskey issue as they walked over to the chairs by the fireplace. She hurried over to join them, as she had been staring off into space with Remus looking amusedly at her. He beat her there and took the last chair, so she was forced to eye the others pleadingly. James stuck his tongue out at her, and Sirius just smirked. She decided to go for Sirius, he didn't play Quidditch, and so it would be a bit easier to get a seat. She slowly walked over to his chair, and looked at him.

"I'm not moving, Colt," he said smugly. She scowled, and turned around, making it seem as though she had given up. Then, she turned and pounced on him, trying to shove him off the chair. She somehow managed to get underneath him, and was now attempting to push him off. It wasn't working to well, and James and Remus definitely weren't going to help. So she only had one reasonable option. She made sure that Sirius' torso was blocking her actions, and grabbed Sirius' hand, which had been hanging onto her arm, and bit down on his forearm. He shot up from the chair, and opened his mouth to rat her out.

"Prongs!" Sirius shrieked. "SHE BIT ME!" He pointed accusedly at Allie. The entire Common Room went silent, and turned to look at them. Allie flushed a brilliant shade of red before exclaiming,

"I did not!"

"Oh, really," Sirius said sarcastically. "What's this then?" he asked hysterically, flinging his arm in her face.

"Umm," Allie searched her mind wildly for an excuse. "James made me!" she finally exclaimed. James sputtered for a second before regaining his composure.

"When do you ever do what I tell you to?" was his first question. Sirius had a different reaction.

"You're a cannibalistic zombie, aren't you!?" he shrieked. "I knew it!" He then decided that it would be smart to run around the Common Room, screaming, "THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! RUN FOR YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!"

"We never should have taken him to that horror movie over the summer," she said, shaking her head sadly at James and Remus.

"I agree," James said. "I think it messed him up permanently.

Over the summer, Allie's mom had allowed her to invite Remus, James, and Sirius over to her house for a few weeks. It had been loads of fun, but Allie was thinking her mom hadn't been all too happy with the giant messes they created.

_It was July when they came over. She had had to beg her mom for weeks, and she hadn't been too hopeful, seeing as she never let them come over before. Allie didn't know why, but she had a hunch that it was because they were guys. Allie personally thought that it was a really stupid reason. Anyway, she had finally relented, and they had Flooed over July 5__th__. The next two weeks were some of the best Allie had had all summer. _

_When they had arrived, they were amazed by all the Muggle objects, so Allie took them everywhere she could think of. Her mom had insisted that she get a driver's license when she turned 16, so on June 22, she could officially drive a car. This was very useful, as she could now drive her friends around without bugging her mom. _

_The first place she took them was the mall. This had the biggest collection of Muggle things in one place, and she and Remus would get a kick out of the expressions on James' and Sirius' faces when they saw everything. At first, they had been terrified of the car, thinking that it was somehow more dangerous than a broom, or the flying motorcycle Sirius wanted. As she pulled into the parking lot, she warned them not to freak out when they got inside. She didn't really want to have to explain their shocked faces to curious passersby. It wouldn't go over very well. They both promised not to, so Allie led them inside._

_As soon as they entered, James and Sirius couldn't contain their shocked gasps. Luckily, they only showed their amazement for a half-second, and they collected themselves. She had shown them all around the mall, and Sirius had refused to go on the escalators, claiming they were scary. Allie didn't see how they were much different from the moving staircases at Hogwarts, but that was Sirius for you. _

_The only real trouble they had was when they came across some Muggle kids from Allie's neighborhood. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, as Allie liked most of her neighborhood, and wouldn't have minded running into them at the mall. But it had to be these four. Veronica, Sarah, Matt, and Zack. Veronica and Sarah reminded her of Mary and Alicia, an irritating Hufflepuff who did everything she could to discredit her because she was a Marauder. Matt and Zack reminded her of a perverted version of Malfoy and Rosier. They had never really bothered her until the summer after fourth year, when she had her growth spurt. Then Veronica and Sarah did everything they could every summer to kill her with fake kindness and plastic smiles, and Zack and Matt had used almost every perverse pick-up line in the book, and referred to her has "their girl". It took every ounce of her will not to break the Stature of Secrecy and blast them off to outer space, where she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. And now she was meeting them in the mall. With Remus, James, and Sirius. Who knew nothing about them. And were very attractive. Oh no. She quickly turned to face them, and opened her mouth to warn them, but never got the chance. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. Um, so I really don't have any excuses for not writing, except finals. And I'm writing a real novel as well, so that is taking up a lot of my time. But, you didn't come here for excuses from a rambling author! You came here for a story. But before you read, I've got a few questions. So, I would like to know what general age group is reading my story. Not too specific, that's kind of creepy, but something like middle school, early or late highschool. I'm in early highschool. So, I absolutely love constructive criticism, so if you review can you say something like that? Oh, and my updates are definitely going to be sporadic. Yeah. Ohh! Did anyone see The Hobbit?! I absolutely loved it, and OH MY WIZARD GOD Kili is one sexy dwarf. Oh, and another question. Has anyone seen Rise of the Guardians? If you have, then you know that Jack Frost is SMOKING HOT, for a winter spirit. Anyway Onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I, MoonyPadfootProngs14, do not own the Harry Potter realm. If I did, it would probably be broken. Or turned into Middle Earth and filled with elves and dwarves. BYE! :D**

_It all went completely downhill from there. Sirius and James were mobbed by Veronica and Sarah, with only Remus escaping. Allie was forced to endure Matt and Zack's attempts to hit on her before Remus rescued her. Then Veronica suggested that they have lunch together, and Sirius started a food fight. They were kicked out of the mall, and Remus dragged them to the movie theater for a horror film after finally shaking off Allie's stalkers. James and Sirius were terrified of the movie, and when Allie's mom brought them home, they immediately hid under her bed. They thought they saw monsters everywhere now._

Allie shook herself back to the present. There wasn't time for memories now; they had a party to plan. She stretched, accidently hitting someone in the face.

"Oh, sorry," she said, turning around to see Remus standing behind her chair. The firelight was dancing across his lightly scarred face, and it made the amber flecks in his eyes stand out magnificently. He leaned in closer, and said,

"Sirius and James are upstairs. Sirius need some time to calm down about zombies, and they didn't want to bother you. I seriously doubt they are doing anything productive, so we should probably go up there. We need to start planning for the party."

Allie nodded, and turned her head slightly so she wouldn't be caught by his eyes. They were just so magical. It was so irritating! All she wanted to do was stare into them, and wouldn't that be _fun _explaining exactly why she was staring into her best friends eyes. Nope! She was not going down that road.

"Yeah, ok," she said, getting up out of the incredibly comfortable armchair and turning to face him. As they walked up the stairs that led to the boy's dorms, Allie found her thoughts drifting back to Remus' eyes. Then she mentally slapped herself, telling herself that no good would come of it. Instead, she asked,

"Hey Moony? Did you write down the firstie's names and basic descriptions?"

"Sure did Colt. I was thinking, since we have a free period Monday morning, we could _befriend_ the first years then. We might want to start with the Slytherins, as we don't have many eyes in that House."

Allie hummed in agreement, and turned down the hallway that led to the sixth year dorms. As Remus opened the door, he quickly side-stepped out of the doorway, and Allie dropped into the fetal position. A hairbrush came flying out of the room a few seconds later, hitting the wall opposite with enough force to chip a piece of stone away. They waited a couple more seconds to make sure nothing else would be thrown at them. Allie raised an eyebrow at Remus, daring him to brave the dorm. It was his room, after all. He sighed, and stepped through the doorway. When she didn't hear any pained cries, Allie stood up from her armadillo pose and walked into the room, still wary of any more strange projectiles coming her way. There weren't any, so she made herself comfortable on Remus' bed. It was facing the bathroom door, which was closed. She could still hear Remus chewing out James and Sirius though. When he finished and walked out of the bathroom with them in tow, she realized that they were covered in hairspray.

"Padfoot? Why do you even have hairspray?" she asked incredulously. He shrugged, and took a seat on the floor.

"I know why!" James sang, dancing around Sirius in circles. "It's because he's in love with me and knows that he has to look absolutely gorgeous to even compete with my lovely Lily!"

Sirius blanched.

"I most certainly am not in love with you. Ever. Never. Not ever. Hey that's a contraction! Never, not ever. Let's change the subject."

Remus rolled his eyes, and sat down next to Allie as James flopped onto his own bed. Allie yawned, and laid her head on Remus' shoulder. When she closed her eyes, she heard him chuckle and the vibrations made her feel all gooey.

"Tired, Colt?"

"Mmn,"

"Alright!" James exclaimed. "Party time!"

He noticed that Allie was about to fall asleep, so he bounded over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Colt. Wake Up."

"I don't wanna."

He looked at her crossly, before sending Remus a look. He took the hint and moved so she wasn't half lying on him. James kept a tight grip on her shoulders as he did so, and when he was far enough away, he picked her up and dropped her in the giant bucket of water he had conjured.

"You bloody twit!" she yelled, scrambling out of the bucket as fast as she could. "The water's freezing!"

"Well," Sirius pointed out. "It woke you up."

She grumbled at him before realizing she had left her wand in her dorm.

"Moony? Would you mind drying me off?"

As Remus dried her off with a charm, James got down to business.

"Alright. Pads, Colt. Moony and I already know the plan, so you two just listen."

Remus took over

"Ok. Tomorrow, Pads and Prongs are getting supplies at Hogsmeade. Pads, you're in charge off,"

"DRINKS!" Sirius shouted happily.

"Absolutely not," Remus said. "You are in charge of decorations and invites. Prongs is in charge of drinks, because I know that he will actually get butterbeer. Tomorrow night is the party, so you two will have to go during the day with the Cloak. When you get back, Colt and I will start setting up. Anyone from different houses that you want to invite, you better do it then. The party ends at midnight," he said, with a stern look at Sirius.

"Don't worry Pads!" James cried, jumping off of his bed and into Sirius' lap. "I'll keep you company all night long!" Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Is that an invitation?" James asked cheekily before dodging a blow. "Don't worry! Moons and Coltiefriend will be here too! And guess what I nicked from my dad!" he cried, rolling off of Sirius to look under his bed. He rummaged around for a couple seconds before emerging with a few bottles of Firewhiskey.

"It's some of my dad's finest. Let's hope he doesn't find out. So when the party's over, we can come back up here and dance the night away to drunken singing!" He grinned, and Allie snorted at him, and then yawned. It was an absolutely giant face splitting one, so she figured that it was time for her to go to bed.

"Well, ladies," she said, pushing herself off Remus and getting up. "It's time for me to head off to dreamland. Do try to have fun without my glorious presence."

She stretched, allowing Remus to see the tiniest sliver of tanned stomach. He flushed and swore under his breath, knowing that James and Sirius were going to take the mickey out him when Allie left. The moment the door swung shut behind her, they rounded on him with shark like grins upon their faces.

"So, Moony old pal," Sirius said, throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"We've noticed,"

"That you seem,"

"To have become,"

"Incredibly flustered,"

"Ooh, good word Sirius! Yes, flustered whenever you see,"

"A certain girl,"

"By the name,"

"Of Allie Jay."

They both grinned at his red face.

"And you've only just noticed that now?" was Remus' first question.

"Well, no," Sirius said. "We've noticed you mope about her since the beginning of fifth year."

"But now!" James announced, standing up and striking a pose. "We are going to help you win the heart of the fair maiden!"

"A quest!" Sirius shouted, drawing an invisible sword.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll play along."

"Good," James said. "Now. We are going to need a brilliant plan if you're ever going to go out with Allie."

Remus shook his head violently.

"Nope! None of your 'brilliant plans' needed! I'll just keep doing what I've been doing!'

So much for playing along.

Sirius gasped dramatically, and said, "Mate, at least kick it up a notch. Attempt to flirt with her, and stop turning red every time she gives you one of her famous bear hugs."

Remus turned a deep red, and James snickered from behind his hand.

"Well, Moony, we could always persuade you with … this!"

He flourished a chocolate bar. Not only a chocolate bar, but a 80% cocoa chocolate bar. Remus could almost feel himself drooling, and he moved to snatch it. James jumped out of his reach and said,

"Nope. Not unless you promise charm Allie with your wolfy charms."

It only took a few more minute of cajoling and waving the chocolate in front of his face before he gave in.

"This will not end well," he muttered to himself behind a mouthful of chocolate.


End file.
